Une affinité sans détour
by melacullen
Summary: OS. La vieille Chevrolet de Bella tombe en panne sur une route, au milieu de nulle part et la jeune femme doit trouver un moyen de rentrer à Forks. Elle tente sa chance auprès d'Edward, un routier plus que sympa qui lui offre cette possibilité et plus si affinités!


Bonsoir les gens de FF,

Voici un petit OS qui est né suite à un exquis rêve que j'ai fait le week-end dernier et comme c'était bien, je me suis lancée dans l'écriture !

J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire donc j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire !

Je vous laisse en compagnie d'Edward et de Bella et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

***O*o*O*o*O***

**PV BELLA**

_Comment vais-je faire pour regagner Forks ?_

Assise derrière le volant de ma Chevrolet rouge à plateau qui venait de pousser son dernier souffle, je fulminais car j'étais en panne au bord d'une route qui me paraissait déserte et mon GPS ne captait aucun signal.

**-Merde, Merde, Merde ! **M'énervai-je en frappant contre le volant.

J'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues et décidais de rejoindre à pied le restaurant indiqué un peu plus loin grâce à son enseigne clignotante, qui perçait dans la nuit tombante.

_Et je sais même pas où je suis !_

J'attrapais mon sac, posé à mes côtés sur la banquette et le passais en bandoulière autour de mon épaule avant de quitter mon antiquité, en claquant la portière violemment. De la fumée blanche s'échappait même encore du capot. De colère, je donnais un coup de pied dans le pneu avant de me mettre en chemin.

_Saleté de bagnole qui sert à rien !_

Je cherchais mon téléphone dans l'une des poches de mon blouson afin d'avertir mon père que j'étais tombée en panne et comme par hasard, ce dernier n'avait plus de batterie.

_Mais fait chier à la fin !_

Une fois arrivée sur le parking qu'une multitude de nids de poules recouvraient, où je remarquais qu'il manquait le E à l'enseigne rouge, j'y découvris une semi-remorque dont la bâche arborait un logo d'une société de déménagement de Port Angeles ainsi qu'une camionnette qui paraissait quelque peu à l'abandon.

_Au culot, Bella !_

Je poussais la porte du restaurant et je jetais un regard dans la salle. Il y avait un jeune trentenaire assis dos à moi, en train de diner et une serveuse à la coiffure douteuse qui essuyait un verre avec un torchon qui n'était plus vraiment blanc.

**-B'soir, **m'accueillit-elle sans lever un regard vers moi. **Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?!**

**-Je prendrais un hot-dog et un cola ! **Me risquai-je à commander.

**-Ca f'ra 7.50$ !**

Je fouillais dans les poches de mon jean et réussis à dégoter un billet de 10$ quelque peu froissé que je lui tendis pour payer mon repas.

Je pris le plateau et tentais ma chance auprès du gars, que j'avais repéré en rentrant ici, et qui mangeait un hamburger qui n'en portait que le nom.

**-Ça vous dérange pas que je m'asseye avec vous, y'a pl****us de place ailleurs ?! **M'incrustai-je tout en prenant place en face de lui.

_Ok c'est pas bien de mentir !_

Mon compagnon de table releva la tête et me servit un sourire en coin quand il comprit que je me moquais mais il ne me congédia pas pour autant à m'installer ailleurs.

**-Au fait moi c'est Bella, **le saluai-je avant de prendre une gorgée de mon soda chaud.

**-Edward ! **Me répondit-il une fois sa bouchée avalée.

**-Voilà Edward, **continuai-je, **je suis extrêmement embêtée, **dis-je en papillonnant des paupières et en mettant ma poitrine en avant pour attirer son attention.

Mon voisin de tablée quitta son assiette des yeux, se redressa un peu et planta son regard émeraude dans le mien.

_Fait chaud ici ou c'est moi ?_

**-Dites-moi, **m'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre tout en me souriant.

_Mayday ! Mayday !_

Je l'observais intensément, prenant le temps de l'étudier sur toutes les coutures… du moins ce qu'il m'était possible de regarder. Une mâchoire carrée, une fossette au menton, des lèvres pleines que j'avais envie d'embrasser, une barbe naissante qui recouvrait quelque peu ses joues, un nez avec une petite bosse qui lui donnait un certain charme, un regard perçant qui me donnait l'impression d'être sondée quand nos yeux se croisaient et une chevelure rebelle aux mèches cuivrées qui partaient dans tous les sens et au milieu desquelles, je voulais plonger mes doigts.

_On a perdu Bella !_

**-Vous disiez ! **M'extirpa-t-il de mon exploration intense.

_Heure du crash au __sol… euh__…_

Je me repris en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de mon cola imbuvable, soit dit en passant, et souriais à ce bel éphèbe.

**-Est-ce que c'est vous qui conduisez cette semi-remorque ? **M'enquis-je en pointant du doigt, ledit véhicule au travers de la vitre.

**-Ouais ! Pourquoi ? **Me demanda-t-il en croquant à nouveau dans son burger.

**-Je suis tombée en panne avec ma vieille guimbarde, qui est bonne pour la casse et faut que je rentre à Forks avant que mon paternel ne rameute la garde nationale, le FBI, la NSA, **rigolai-je. **Ok, j'exagère même si je l'en sais capable. **

**-Et**** je vois pas ce que je viens faire dans votre équation, mademoiselle. **Se fit-il, suspicieux.

**-C'est Bella, **lui rappelai-je.

**-D'accord, Bella ! **

**-Et bien, voilà où vous intervenez ! J'ai vu que votre camion appartenait à la société de déménagement Masen &**** Cie de Port Angeles et donc je m'étais dit que vous auriez pu m'avancer. **Dis-je en reprenant mon souffle. **Je vous dédommagerais, bien sûr. **

_Les dés sont jetés !_

Edward me regarda avec les yeux écarquillés et resta un moment ainsi bloqué sur les dernières paroles que je lui avais adressées.

_Il doit te prendre pour une barjot !_

Je terminais mon repas et me levais de la banquette pour aller déposer mon plateau sur le chariot prévu à cet effet.

**-Désolée de vous avoir dérangé. Oubliez ce que j'ai osé vous de****mander ! **M'excusai-je avant de quitter le restaurant.

Il pleuvait à torrents quand je me retrouvais à l'extérieur et je n'avais pas de capuche à ma veste.

_Merde !_

Alors que je commençais à marcher le long de la route espérant trouver un autochtone qui m'avancerait à la ville la plus proche, je fus attrapée par le bras me retrouvant ainsi projetée contre un corps massif.

**-Pourquoi t'es partie ?! **Me demanda la voix contrariée de cet Edward.

Je relevais le regard vers ce dernier. La pluie qui tombait sur lui, le rendait encore plus irrésistible alors que je devais ressembler à un épouvantail, les vêtements me collant comme une seconde peau.

**-Tu m'as prise pour une folle et comme tu répondais pas…**

Mais je fus interrompue par les lèvres d'Edward dévorant les miennes. Je lui rendis son baiser violent en y donnant encore plus de passion et de ferveur. Edward me souleva, je crochetais mes jambes autour de sa taille alors que je plongeais mes doigts dans ses cheveux trempés.

**-Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ! **Me repris-je à bout de souffle. **Putain, t'embrasses comme un dieu, quoi ! **

A nouveau, je me retrouvais scellée à ses lèvres alors que ses mains glissaient sous mes vêtements pour toucher ma peau. Un délicieux frisson me parcourut, me faisant resserrer ma prise autour du corps d'Edward plus fermement.

**-Si j't'ai pas répondu, c'est parce que j'étais obnubilé par tes lèvres et que je n'arrivais pas à me focaliser sur tes paroles. **Se justifia-t-il en baissant la tête, gêné.

Nous nous relâchions mais mon nouveau compagnon de route conserva un bras autour de ma taille pour m'offrir un certain équilibre, tant j'étais étourdie par notre délicieux échange.

**-Viens ! **M'invita-t-il avant de se mettre à courir vers l'avant de son gros camion.

Je le suivis malgré le poids de mon sac trempé et grimpais à mon tour dans la cabine.

**-Tiens, **Edward me tendit une serviette éponge pour que je puisse m'essuyer sommairement.

Je me séchais rapidement, me débarrassant de mon blouson qui tomba au sol. Puis j'enroulais la serviette autour de ma tête pour tenter d'essorer mes cheveux.

**-Désolée, **lui dis-je en désignant l'eau qui dégoulinait sur mon siège et à mes pieds.

**-T'en fais pas, ça sèchera, **me rassura-t-il en souriant.

Mon nouvel ami mit le contact à son camion et alluma le chauffage afin que je ne chope pas la mort.

_C'est cosy ici !_

Je jetais un œil sur le nouvel environnement qui m'entourait. Il y avait une petite télévision portative, quelques bouquins, des magazines, une glacière faisant office de frigo et des papiers en tout genre étalés sur le tableau de bord.

Edward quitta son siège pour fouiller dans son sac, traînant sur la couchette qui se trouvait derrière nous.

**-Si tu veux être un peu plus au sec, voilà un tee-shirt et un caleçon. Je sa****is, c'est pas grand-chose, **s'excusa-t-il, **mais au moins tu seras mieux que dans tes fringues trempées. **

_Il est gêné ?! Oh c'est trop adorable !_

**-Merci, **lui dis-je en prenant les vêtements qu'il me proposait.

**-Par contre pour**** l'intimité…**souffla-t-il, gêné.

**-C'est bon, Edward ! **Le rassurai-je.

Rapidement, je me déshabillais et je voyais qu'il me regardait. _C'était grisant. _Je n'étais pas gênée d'être en dessous devant lui, bien au contraire.

Je remarquais qu'Edward se retenait de me toucher alors que j'enfilais son tee-shirt et son caleçon rayé. Je retirais mon soutien-gorge, une fois cachée sous le tissu blanc. Je pris également le sweat qui était posé sur l'appui-tête de mon siège.

**-Tu permets ? **Dis-je en enfilant le vêtement. **A moins que tu le veuilles pour te changer ? **Poursuivis-je tout en stoppant mon mouvement.

**-Non, c'est cool, je vais conduire ****torse nu**** ! **Me répondit-il.

_Huuuummmm…_

Edward se débarrassa de sa chemise et de son marcel noir et ainsi, je pus découvrir son torse bien musclé.

_Beau spécimen ! _

Je m'installais sur mon siège et tentais de cacher les rougeurs qui avaient envahi mes joues.

**-Au fa****it, où est-ce qu'on se trouve ? **Me renseignai-je alors qu'il reprenait place derrière le volant.

**-Nous sommes en ****Californie, du côté de Redding. **Edward quitta le parking et s'engagea sur la route. **Nous traverserons l'Oregon avant de rejoindre l'état de Washington. **

**-D'accord, parce que je suis complètement paumée, **le remerciai-je en me pelotonnant dans ses vêtements qui portaient son odeur si virile. **Merci, **lui dis-je une fois de plus.

-** Au fait as-tu besoin de prendre quelque chose à ta voiture ? **Me questionna-t-il.

**-Non, j'avais mes affaires avec moi et comme je voyage toujours avec le strict nécessaire, voilà, **conclus-je.

**-Alors c'est parti pour près de 12h de route ! **M'annonça-t-il tout heureux d'avoir de la compagnie.

**-T'aimes rouler de nuit ? **Lui demandai-je, intéressée par mon nouvel ami.

**-Même si c'est plus fatiguant car je me dois d'être vigilant, j'aime conduire ****la nuit car je vois plus facilement les dangers mais bien souvent la fatigue me rattrape. **Je le voyais bidouiller après son GPS. **Au fait, si tu veux dormir un peu, ****installe****-toi à l'arrière, t'as des couvertures dans le coffre au-dessus, **m'indiqua-t-il.

**-C****'est gentil mais je préfère te tenir compagnie. **Souris-je.

Autour de nous, la nuit était tombée et il pleuvait à torrents. Je fredonnais les chansons qui étaient diffusées à la radio et Edward rigolait de me voir évoluer à ses côtés.

Je posais mes pieds nus devant moi, me permettant de m'étirer et de me détendre quelque peu.

**-Bon****ne**** route, **lui souhaitai-je alors qu'Edward était déjà concentré.

Je récupérais mon livre, qui malgré toute la pluie que mon sac avait reçue, n'était pas trop en mauvais état hormis le nombre de lectures acharnées que je lui avais fait subir.

***O*o*O*o*O***

**PV EDWARD**

_Que Dieu me vienne en aide ! _

Cette Bella, devenue temporairement ma passagère jusqu'à ce que nos routes se séparent une fois que je l'aurais déposée à Port Angeles, était une bombe en puissance qui s'ignorait.

J'avais du mal à contrôler mes émotions, qui s'embrouillaient dans ma tête et dans mon corps, mais surtout mon érection qui tendait le tissu de mon pantalon devenu bien trop étroit pour mon confort alors qu'elle jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux chocolat, l'entortillant autour de son index tout en lisant un livre usé jusqu'à la corde.

Son parfum entêtant qui me rappelait tant les pâtisseries de ma grand-mère, était obsédant et me rendait fébrile. Je n'avais plus décroché un seul mot depuis que j'avais démarré mon 44 tonnes que j'avais stationné sur le parking boueux au bitume défoncé du Diner où Bella, mon exquise voisine, était venue à ma rencontre alors que je mangeais mon hamburger dégoulinant de sauce. Elle s'était assise face à moi, sur l'une des banquettes quelque peu miteuses et m'avait offert un sourire envoûtant.

Je suais plus que de raison, ma gorge était sèche, obstruée par une boule qui m'empêchait de lui faire la conversation et seuls les braillements diffusés par l'autoradio et les grésillements de la cibie venaient troubler le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

_Dans quel bazar m'étais-je fourré en prenant Bella en __auto-stop__ ?!_

Dès que je tentais une approche, seul mon inconfort masculin se réjouissait, me faisant ainsi perdre tous mes moyens. Quand je tâchais alors de l'observer de façon discrète, nos regards se croisaient mais gêné et troublé qu'elle puisse me trouver un certain intérêt, je reportais mon attention sur la route où je n'avais aucune visibilité à cause de la forte pluie qui s'abattait à grands torrents sur le pare-brise et que les larges essuie-glaces avaient du mal à évacuer. Je serrais durement mes doigts autour du volant, à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges pour tenter d'oublier les diverses positions que mon esprit pervers et détraqué s'imaginait faire à Bella.

**-Tout va bien, Edward ? **Me demanda-t-elle en posant sa main gauche sur la mienne afin de décrisper mes doigts, son livre calé entre ses jambes.

_Putain non Bella rien ne va car j'ai envie de te baiser durement alors que tu serais assise sur ce même volant… _mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui répondre ceci alors je me contentais de lui servir un sourire quelque peu contracté.

Bella réussit tant bien que mal à faire détacher mes doigts qu'elle entremêla aux siens. Je tournais la tête vers ma voisine et fus heureux de découvrir un adorable sourire malgré qu'il soit timide, dessiné sur ses lèvres que je souhaitais de nouveau goûter depuis que je m'en étais séparé un peu avant que nous nous installions dans la cabine de ma semi-remorque. Je n'avais pu empêcher mes yeux de descendre vers sa poitrine qui me paraissait ferme et douce à la fois lorsqu'elle était recouverte du petit pull sombre qui la moulait avant qu'elle ne se change devant moi.

_Merde, je meurs !_

Cette femme était magnifique et méritait d'être choyée comme à l'image d'un bijou précieux rangé dans un écrin de velours.

**-Tu me plais énormément Edward et je sais d'av****ance que j'aurai affreusement du mal et surtout aucune envie de te quitter quand nous serons arrivés à destination, **souffla-t-elle tout en resserrant ses doigts sur les miens.

_Merde Bella qui es-tu ?_

Je jurais faiblement pour faire passer cette frustration qui m'habitait et qui ne faisait que croître dans mon corps impatient de la faire mienne.

**-Qu'est-ce qui ****t'amène**** sur la route, ma jolie ? **La questionnai-je pour alléger la conversation.

Je voulais la connaître, c'était un besoin viscéral qui me tiraillait autant que j'avais envie de la toucher, de la sentir contre moi.

**-Ma mère s'est remariée avec un joueur de base-ball de seconde ligue, qui est ****entraîneur**** à Phœnix. J'étais venue passer quelques jours en Arizona pour les fêtes de fin d'année mais on s'****est ****disputées**** à propos de Phil, son nouveau mari, **précisa-t-elle en mimant des guillemets**, j'ai pris mon sac et ****j'ai claqué**** la porte. Ma Chevrolet m'a ****lâchée**** peu avant le Diner où on s'est rencontrés et je me suis retrouvée sur ta route. **

Durant ses brèves explications, je n'avais pas quitté ses lèvres de mon regard. Elles m'appelaient irrésistiblement, je voulais encore l'embrasser et puis sa voix était douce tout en étant pleine d'assurance.

**-Pourquoi moi ? **Lui demandai-je. **Je veux dire, j'aurai pu être ****un détraqué, **tentai-je dans un sourire.

**-T'en es peut-être un, **me répondit-elle en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

_Bordel Bella, tu me fais perdre tout mon contrôle !_

**-Mais je me suis sentie en confiance dès que je t'ai vu assis dans cette gargote qu'ils osen****t appeler Diner. **

Je posais ma main sur la sienne pour la retirer et surtout pour m'empêcher de faire pire mais Bella resserra sa prise sur mon jean.

**-Bordel, ****arrête**** ! **Criai-je.

Ma voisine prit quelque peu peur et enleva sa main. Elle regarda vers l'extérieur mais au travers de la vitre, je voyais le reflet de son regard qui me scrutait.

**-Désolée, je pensais que tu avais envie de moi autant que j'ai envie de toi ! **Murmura-t-elle faiblement. **Je suis confuse d'avoir été si entreprenante. **

_Putain, __t'excuses__surtout pas d'être aussi désirable, je crève d'envie de te faire mienne !_

Je ralentissais, de toute façon, je ne voyais plus rien alors autant jouer la sécurité et stopper le camion pour la nuit.

Grâce à un panneau d'autoroute, que mes phares avaient éclairé quelques kilomètres auparavant, je savais qu'il y avait une aire de repos à proximité où nous pourrions passer la nuit. _Même si je n'avais pas spécialement envie de dormir !_

**-****Détrompe****-toi, Bella ! **La rassurai-je. **Depuis que tu es à mes côtés, j'ai du**** mal à me contenir et ****maîtriser**** la pression située dans mon entrejambe. **

Je jetais un regard vers ma voisine qui me souriait avant que sa main ne se repose sur ma cuisse.

Rapidement, je parvenais à cette aire où je stationnais mon camion avant de couper le moteur. J'enregistrais les données pour le suivi de mes temps de conduite puis fermais les rideaux qui couperaient la lumière du soleil au petit matin.

**-Edward… **souffla Bella qui s'avançait vers moi alors que je venais de reculer mon siège.

**-Viens ici**** ma puce ! **L'invitai-je.

J'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi, je ne pouvais plus résister et ma sexy passagère me grimpa dessus pour mieux s'asseoir sur mes cuisses.

Je la débarrassais de mon sweat qu'elle portait, que je balançais parterre, puis le tee-shirt subissait le même traitement.

Devant mon regard gourmand, la poitrine nue de Bella se souleva frénétiquement suivant le rythme désordonné de sa respiration hachée.

**-Tu es magnifique… **murmurai-je.

Bella cacha son visage rougissant contre mon cou alors que je sentais ses doigts fins dessiner les muscles de mon torse.

Ses mains glissaient sur mon abdomen nu avant de rejoindre la ceinture de mon jean. Bella grimpa sur le volant afin que je puisse me libérer de mon pantalon. Seules nos intimités étaient encore couvertes.

**-Je vais te baiser sur mon volant ! **Lui promis-je.

**-Hannnnnn… **gémit-elle, tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

J'attrapais mon oreiller posé sur la couchette et le fis glisser derrière Bella, qui terminait de se déshabiller afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop inconfortable quand je la martèlerais de mes coups de reins.

**-A moi ! **Dis-je avant de plonger ma tête dans son cou.

Je me mis debout pour mieux dégager mon boxer qui me comprimait depuis le début de la soirée et faisais frotter mon sexe contre celui de Bella.  
Je sentais sa chaleur s'échouer contre mon gland et je grognais face à cette sensation.

**-Prends-moi, je suis si prête pour toi !**

Je m'en assurais en plongeant sans ménagement deux doigts en elle, la faisant crier. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi et j'étais complètement accro à ses caresses. Sa jouissance coulait sur mes doigts lorsque je prenais la pointe dressée de son sein droit dans ma bouche, la tétant et la suçotant tendrement.

-**S'il te… pl****aît****, **me supplia-t-elle.

**-J'arrive, bébé !**

**-T'as de quoi te protéger ? **M'interpella-t-elle.

**-Oui ! **La rassurai-je avant de l'embrasser avec force une fois de plus.

Je fis glisser brutalement mon membre en elle alors que je léchai mes doigts, goûtant à Bella d'une manière différente.

-**Ed… ****ward.**

**-Oh putain... ****Bella !**

Mon amante prenait mes lèvres en otage, me faisant connaître des sensations indescriptibles en entremêlant nos langues alors que je la martelais sans relâche grâce à des mouvements intenses entre ses plis féminins.

Je me délectais de ses gémissements qui devinrent vite de petits cris aigus.

_Putain, j'étais hors de contrôle !_

**-Edward… oui plus… fort… viens.**

Je pris sa supplique pour un appel divin et ainsi j'augmentais ma cadence en elle, savourant chacun de ses muscles autour de mon membre gorgé de désir. Nos respirations étaient désordonnées, nos souffles erratiques et nos corps couverts par la sueur de la passion.

**-Bella… tu es… Oh…Bor…del !**

J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer chaque fois plus loin en elle alors que sa poitrine parfaite bougeait au rythme de mes mouvements.

-**Edward... Oui vas-y ! Oh comme ça ! Oui !**

**-Viens pour moi… **grognai-je.

**-Edwwwaaaaarrrdd ! **Hurla-t-elle.

Je sentis ses muscles intimes se resserrer fortement autour de mon membre qui pulsait en elle.

_C'en était fini de moi ! Edward is dead !_

Je répandis ma semence au fond de la protection en plusieurs jets puissants, criant son prénom au creux de son cou.

**-Nous serons mieux installés sur la couchette, **lui dis-je à bout de souffle.

Nous prîmes place sur le petit matelas et on se regarda tout en se souriant.

**-T'es belle durant le sexe et encore plus après ! **

Je faisais courir mes doigts sur son visage pour dégager ses cheveux collés par la sueur de notre ébat et elle en fit de même en passant sa main sur mon front.

Je regardai son regard envoûtant, ses rougissements qui avaient investi ses joues, je sentais son souffle chaud s'accorder avec le mien.

**-D'habitude, je me comporte pas ainsi avec les hommes, **tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

**-Moi, c'****est pareil. En général, y'a 3 rendez-vous en tête à tête avant de passer aux choses sérieuses…mais toi, t'as un truc qui a fait que je te voulais de suite. **Répliquai-je pour confirmer notre comportement totalement irresponsable.

Bella s'installa mieux dans mes bras avant de laisser son index courir sur mon torse, dessinant des arabesques sur ma peau. Nos jambes étaient mêlées, nos doigts enlacés, nos souffles reposés et nos corps collés-serrés.

Seule une petite lumière, qui était posée sur une tablette, nous éclairait.

**-C'était génial, **lui dis-je tout en embrassant ses cheveux. **Et je peux déjà te dire que tu m'as plus que ****dédommagé****. **

Bella rigolait avant de se redresser pour m'embrasser.

**-Dormons ! **Suggéra-t-elle tout attrapant une couverture qu'elle balança sur nos corps fatigués de plaisir.

***O*o*O*o*O***

_Au petit matin, le lendemain…_

**PV BELLA**

**-Oh mon diiieuu !**

J'ouvrais les yeux en grand sous l'effet de surprise alors que j'entendais mon amant, rencontré la veille au soir, pouffer contre mon intimité pendant qu'il torturait mon petit point devenu très sensible suite aux divers passages de sa langue.

**-Putain…oui…encore ! **Réclamai-je.

Je sentais ses mains courir le long de mes jambes afin de retirer mon sous-vêtement, devenu plus que gênant. Je me redressais tant bien que mal car j'appréciais énormément voir cet homme très doué me donner un plaisir sans fin.

**-****Appelle****-moi Edward ! **Rigola-t-il.

**-Très drôle… **soufflai-je difficilement en me reposant ma tête sur le petit oreiller que nous avions partagé.

Je fourrageais mes doigts dans ses cheveux que j'avais définis comme indomptables, en tirant sur quelques-unes de ses mèches rebelles. Je posais mes jambes sur ses épaules afin de lui donner plus d'accès et que je le sente plus intensément. Des frissons parcoururent mon corps, je tremblais de plaisir et haletais fortement alors que ses caresses divines exploraient ma féminité de fond et en comble.

**-Edward, arrête… je… **l'avertis-je.

**-De quoi ma jolie ? **Souffla-t-il contre mon intimité bouillonnante.

**-Non… je… oh putain, **réussis-je à dire de façon incontrôlée.

La sensation combinée de sa langue et de ses doigts en moi, me faisaient gémir plus que de raison malgré que j'essayais de me retenir en me mordant les lèvres. Mes poings se refermaient sur le drap de notre lit de fortune. Mon amant continuait ses cajoleries, en allant et venant entre mes plis jusqu'à ce que je me libère contre sa bouche. Je retombais lourdement sur la petite couchette, la tête et le corps dévastés par cet orgasme qui m'avait transportée au loin. Je souriais et tentais de retrouver ma respiration alors qu'il me buvait jusqu'à plus soif, _humm sa langue !_

**-Un vrai délice, **m'avoua-t-il en faisant traîner sa langue de manière très langoureuse sur ma féminité toujours frémissante.

Il remonta lascivement sur mon corps en m'offrant ce sourire en coin qui m'émoustillait tant, _ce même sourire quand il avait accepté de me conduire jusqu'à Port Angeles _!

**-Fais-moi l'amour Edward !**

J'avais envie de connaître encore la douceur au creux de ses bras. _Et ce que j'avais déjà goûté depuis notre premier baiser, c'était intense !_

**-Viens sur moi, je veux voir tes seins danser sur le rythme de nos bassins se rencontrant. **

**-On est d'humeur coquine monsieur le sexy routier ?**

**-C'est de ta faute, Bella, tu me rends dingue…**

Après avoir échangé difficilement nos positions à cause de l'exiguïté de l'espace où nous nous trouvions, je me retrouvais installée à califourchon sur son bassin. Je sentais son énorme protubérance, toujours cachée dans son boxer, que je faisais frotter contre mon intimité.

**-Bellaaa ?! **Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**-Qu'y a-t-il ? **Minaudai-je comme une adolescentealors que je poursuivais mon mouvement lascif sur sa virilité.

**-Oh oui… putain ! J'aime quand tu fais ça !**

Je me levais un peu et faisais glisser mes doigts sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Je le libérais et son érection massive pointait vers moi. Je le caressais, le sentant gonfler un peu plus au creux de ma main ferme, qui le masturbait.

**-Bella, je vais pas tenir…si tu continues ! **Gronda-t-il.

Je jetais un regard vers mon amant et remarquais qu'il avait fermé les yeux et que sa tête était renversée en arrière.

Une fois, son boxer balancé au loin, je me laissais glisser sur sa longueur que j'avais parée d'un préservatif, nous arrachant ainsi un gémissement de bien-être. Edward posait ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'indiquer le rythme que je devais imprimer.

-**Va fort et vite, bébé !**

Alors que je le chevauchais férocement, Edward me maintenant par les hanches, je me caressais les seins, torturais mes pointes rosées et offrant une vue imprenable à cet homme qui me faisait sentir bien mais qui avait du mal à se contenir.

Sa mâchoire était crispée et il gémissait lourdement en grognant de temps en temps.

Rapidement, je vis son index venir titiller mon paquet de nerfs gonflé par le frottement incessant de nos intimités. Sous cette sensation, je me resserrais autour de lui et posais mes mains à plat sur son torse. Son bassin venait à la rencontre du mien à plusieurs reprises et nous venions en même temps. Je le sentais se libérer alors que je m'écroulais sur lui, toute haletante.

**-Ma Bella, ma Bella, ma Bella… **murmura-t-il tout doucement.

**-Oui c'es****t moi !**pouffai-je.

**-Très fin ma puce !**

Je déposais une pluie de baisers sur son torse tout en m'installant confortablement au creux de ses bras. Edward se détacha de moi et resserra son étreinte autour de mon corps fatigué par ses exquis assauts.

Nous restions un moment enlacés, à profiter l'un de l'autre. Je sentais Edward me caresser dans le dos et déposais des baisers dans mes cheveux emmêlés après qu'il nous ait recouverts d'un plaid.

**-La prochaine fois, je te ferai l'amour dans mon lit. **M'avoua-t-il d'une voix assurée.

**-J'aimerai beaucoup mais… **dis-je gênée.

Edward se redressa quelque peu et je suivis son mouvement. Je cherchais son regard que je captais rapidement.

**-Bella, il est hors de question que je te laisse sortir de ma vie après**** tout ça, **me rassura-t-il tout en faisant un geste de la main vers nos corps enlacés.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser pour le remercier. Nos lèvres se scellaient, nos gémissements s'étouffaient dans la bouche de l'autre, nos langues s'emmêlaient, bataillaient l'une contre l'autre, se réunissaient, nos salives se mélangeaient, nos respirations hachées communiquaient et nos mains redevenaient très impatientes de découvrir une nouvelle fois le corps nu de l'autre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher nos peaux chaudes.

**-Donc tu serais d'accord ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**-Bien sûr que je veux même si c'est complètement irresponsable… je veux dire tu pourrais être ****un**** tueur en série ou que sais-je, **rigolai-je.

**-Humm, **gémit-il contre mon cou, **le seul ****crime qu'on pourra me reprocher est celui de te faire mourir de plaisir, **termina-t-il tout en se frottant contre moi.

_Oh putain de merde !_

Le soleil commençait à filtrer au travers des rideaux qui nous avaient offert une certaine intimité, nous signifiant ainsi qu'il était temps de nous remettre en route.

Je me rhabillais sommairement, remettant le caleçon qu'Edward m'avait prêté ainsi que son sweat-shirt. Je restais volontairement sans soutien-gorge, uniquement dans le but de le troubler.

**-Ce n'est ****pas ****fairplay****, ma jolie ! **Admit-il en enfilant un tee-shirt.

Edward ouvrait les rideaux et nous découvrîmes que la pluie avait cessé.

**-Tu veux un café ? **Me proposa-t-il en attrapant un thermos.

**-Oui, merci ! **

Il remplit une petite tasse en plastique qu'il me tendit avant de faire de même pour lui.

Une fois nos cafés avalés, Edward démarra son camion et reprit l'autoroute qui nous mènerait jusqu'à Olympia avant de prendre la 101 pour atteindre Port Angeles, notre destination finale.

_Que j'espérais également être la mienne, en restant auprès d'Edward !_

**-****Parle****-moi de toi ! **Commençai-je alors qu'il s'acquittait du paiement au péage.

**-Que veux-tu savoir ? **S'enquit-il en changeant de vitesse pour lancer les nombreux chevaux de son camion.

**-Tout car si tu veux que je reste à notre arrivée, je veux connaître tes secrets et tes défauts. **

**-Tant que ça, **rigola-t-il.

Un petit jeu de questions et réponses débuta entre nous et ainsi j'appris qu'Edward avait 30 ans, un frère cadet qui s'appelait Emmett avec lequel il gérait la société de déménagement que son grand-père avait fondé. Mon amant jouait au piano, aimait les sports extrêmes, _voilà d'où vient son endurance,_ avait étudié un peu la médecine mais avait abandonné le cursus au grand dam de son père, grand chirurgien à Port Angeles.

Je lui confiais à mon tour que j'étais professeur de littérature au lycée de Forks, que j'avais 28 ans, une sœur aînée, Rosalie et que mon père était le chef de la police de Forks.

**-J'ai couc****hé avec la fille du chef de la police de Forks ! **Releva-t-il en jouant des sourcils.

**-Et j'ai aimé ça ! **Lui dis-je en nouant mes doigts aux siens.

**-T'aimes quel genre de musique ? **Se renseigna-t-il.

**-De tout ! Je peux aussi bien ****écouter de la pop tout comme du classique tel que Debussy ou encore Mozart. **

Le camion avalait les kilomètres alors que j'échangeais avec Edward mais je m'endormis dès que ma tête rencontra l'oreiller car j'avais lutté un long moment contre le sommeil.

Des soubresauts m'avaient quelque peu extirpée de ma sieste et Edward m'avait dit qu'il s'arrêtait à une station-service pour faire le plein de gasoil.

**-Ma puce, nous sommes arrivés ! **Me réveilla doucement Edward.

Je me redressais difficilement, tout en m'étirant alors que mon amant me regardait tendrement.

Il s'était allongé contre moi et me serrait dans ses bras.

**-Où sommes-nous ? **Demandai-je en me frottant les yeux.

**-Au dépôt de ma société à Port Angeles. Il est près de 22h, **m'informa-t-il.

**-D'accord. Je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone pour appeler mon père afin qu'il vienne me chercher. **

Je vis une grimace se dessiner sur les traits d'Edward alors qu'il se poussait pour me laisser passer. Je descendis du camion, avec mon sac autour de moi et découvris que la journée commençait à laisser place à la nuit.

**-Bella, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! **Me rejoignit Edward qui me prenait dans ses bras. **Et puis, tu ne vas pas déranger ton père à cette heure-ci !**

Je me retrouvais appuyée contre la carrosserie, mes bras autour de son cou.

**-Tu ne veux pas que je parte ? **Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

**-Oh non ! **Me répondit-il avant de plonger sur mes lèvres. **Reste**** s'il te ****plaît****… et pour la suite, on verra ! **Me proposa-t-il.

La seule chose dont j'étais sûre était que je n'avais, moi non plus, pas envie de partir puisque j'avais fini par venir m'installer dans l'appartement d'Edward, _qui m'avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais faire d'auto-stop !_

**FIN**

***O*o*O*o*O***

Voilà, Edward et Bella sont rentrés à Port Angeles et ne se sont plus quittés !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Je vous donne rendez-vous sous peu de temps avec un nouveau chapitre pour ma fiction Promotions !

A très vite !


End file.
